Currently, the world energy crisis and environmental pollution become increasingly severe, while there is a serious phenomenon of fuel waste and environmental pollution in the existing thermal engine. In the opinion of the patent applicant, it is pivotal for the deep research on the burning mechanism to solve the technical problem. Currently, people generally consider burning kinetic energy as heat energy, which the inventor thinks that kinetic energy and heat energy are generated along with burning. Burning is considered as the release of high density (kinetic energy) and heat under the chemical reaction. For example, burning of C and O2 produces CO2; when compared with CO2, C is the hi-density solid, contrarily, when compared with C, CO2 is a minute-density gas. Even fuel gas requires to be condensed to certain density for burning, for instance liquefied natural gas and liquefied petroleum gas.
Burning heat energy is produced with kinetic energy, namely, under the chemical reaction, heat energy is produced during the course of releasing the density; the faster high density is released, the greater kinetic energy is, the more working substance consumed, the larger volume of high density released is, namely the more kinetic is and the more heat energy is produced; the kinetic energy of the explosion of the powder and fuel (heavy combustion) is the typical example. Although kinetic energy may disappear with losing of heat energy, however, the heat energy may increase with increasing of kinetic energy. Examples include the compression heat pump. They are co-existing and mutually converting in a direct ratio, namely, the more kinetic energy is, the more heat energy is, and contrarily the more the heat energy is, the more the kinetic energy is, but they are two different kinds of energy. Because during the course of burning, kinetic energy and heat energy are in direct ratio, which is why kinetic energy is applicable in computation and research based on the thermodynamics, which is why the research and design of the heat engine can be in conclusion from the thermodynamics. For the engine, kinetic energy is direct energy, while heat energy is indirect energy, which must be converted through the media, for instance the boiler produces steam to drive a steamer. Heat energy is direct energy to heating and cooking, for example, the home gas appliances can cook and bath by burning heat energy, without utilizing the kinetic energy, while the existing heat engines utilize only kinetic energy, with heat energy wasted with the cooling system and exhausting system; the boiler of the steamer set utilizes only the heat energy during the courses of burning, with the kinetic energy wasted in smoke, which can pollute the environment severely.